The girl of the river
by Lady Plum
Summary: AU. Aysel is a girl from an ancient race who's very curious about the human world. Accidentally get's lost and ends up in the River Country. She has unfortunate encounter with akatsuki, forcing her to flee. Will Aysel someday come back home? And what will happen when a certain Kazekage joins the picture? Will she be able to control her feelings for him? R&R :D
1. Preface part 1

The girl of the river

Preface part 1.

* * *

I run to my room and I grab my expedition bag. I sneak to the beach making sure I'm completely alone, I do the siren _enchantment_.

I submerge into the water, and I swim as far and deep as I can. The sea of crystals is one of the most beautiful sites, but this is not what I went swimming for, I went swimming to see _humans._

It isn't forbidden to go out of the island, nor talk to humans, but the consequences of it are your own responsibility… Humans are a wild and violent race that cannot be trust it… At least that's what Mom says.

An hour of swimming under water later I arrive to a place humans call _port._

I'm fascinated by the human life style, especially by their artifacts. Like, the bubbles of light they use at night in their houses, or the magic mirrors where you can see all kinds of things.

I return to my normal self and I walk among the people. The market is full of interesting things; I don't know what most of the objects are for…

The sunset reminds me that it's time to go.

I'm swimming in the middle of the ocean when I get trapped in a storm. The sea current is strong and gives me no choice but to swim with it. I find myself in unknown waters, I make sure my crystal necklace doesn't get lost, it is the only communication I have with home. But then, a giant black wave swallows me up.

* * *

I wake up with the sun shining in my face. I rub my eyes and I try to sit up.

"Are you a mermaid?" An innocent voice asks.

I look to the little girl that just talked to me. She can't be more than 3 years old. She has black glossy hair and curious eyes. I smile at her. It's all that I can do when I'm under the siren enchantment. My vocal cords get blocked by the gills on my neck. Luckily the gills get hidden under my long brown hair.

"Can… I touch it?" The little one points at my tale.

I nod with a smile.

"Teehehe! Its feels like fish!" I silently giggle with her.

Someone calls the little child's name and with a big grin in her face she runs after the voice. That was the perfect time for me to hide.

I return to my formal self again and I walk inland. After a few minutes I find a small community. I ask a few question and they tell me that I am the River Country and if I keep going north I would find the main city.

Now, I know I should make contact my family as soon as I can, but, going to a big human city was something I _had_ to see.

I dive into a river and I go up north. Within minutes I make it to Tenigakure no sato.

After I buy something to eat, I realize that the only currencies I have are a couple of circles and some _astra _from my country.

I ask the man of the food where I can get currency fast. Nervously he tells me about this place where you play 'poker'; he writes the address, and tells me to be careful.

I go to the place, but the human there does not want me in, he says I don't have enough _ryo _to play. I give him one _astra_ hoping to have some value here. The man nervously says to be careful with those stones. He lets me in and takes me into a separated room.

I go inside and, the first thing I see is a table with 2 men sitting at it; they are wearing black cloaks with red clouds, one of them has a giant sword and his face reminds me of a shark. While the other one looks normal, he has a weird look in his eyes… I know, my 9 spiral pupils are not a very normal thing either.

They stare at me, and look attentively at my eyes.

2 other man joins us, breaking the silence. One of them sits in between the other 2 making the shark guy sit next to me.

The game starts and I have no Idea of what's about.

"Excuse me, How do you play this game?"

Everybody laughs at me, something that I hate. I'm royalty, nobody laughs at me.

"Who let this little girl come here?" Says one of the men, who I learn later on, is the owner of the place. "Well, at least we'll have a free diamond…" And he kept laughing.

They are upsetting me. I know I look young, but I'm much older than all of them together. I try to calm down. I don't want my pupils to shine and bring more attention to me then I already have.

They explain me the rules and I win the first 5 games. Reluctantly, they give me the money and let me go.

I walk to the river side, as far away as I can get from the city. I concentrate my mind making sure there's not human activity nearby.

The moon comes out reflecting her light in the water. I walk along its surface. I close my eyes and I let the moon light do her work. Soon, I'm in deep relaxation, hanging my head back, and floating a few inches above the water. My whole body emits a silvery glow.

Little did I know then, that I was been watch.

* * *

**Please, let me know what you think! O.~**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Preface part 2

Preface part 2.

The next day, I feel more confident around humans. I rent a room and I rest my body on the bed…

"_It's time for me to contact home" _I thought.

I hold my necklace (which is basically a Moon stone with 2 _jeremejevite_ on each side) I rub the circle rock with my hands and I close my eyes.

I've never done that before so I am not sure if I am doing it right.

"_Avak…! Avak…!" _I say with my mind.

"_Sis…ter?"_

"_Yes, it is me!"_

"_Sister! By the Goddess! Where have you been?"_

I explain to my brother the situation. And as soon as we figure out where I am, they will send somebody or something to get me.

I take a shower and I clean my old clothes as best as I can. Someone knocks at the door.

I open it; the men from yesterday with black cloaks and red clouds are in front of me.

"Y …yes?" I say nervously.

"You are coming with us." The shark one says.

"Huh…?" I say confused.

They grab my tiny body and take me to a solitary building.

"What do you want from me?"

"Those eyes of yours… They're not from around here, are they?" The shark man asks.

"And that ugly fish face of yours is it normal for a human like you?"

The shark man tries to strike a blow to my face, but is stopped by his partner.

"Let me handle this…" He says.

"_How dare he try to hit me?" _I thought. And rage possesses my body.

"I don't know who you are, or what do you want, but I refuse to be treated this way anymore!"

My pupils start to shine as my energy power makes everything around me float.

"I am done with you humans!" I lift my right hand in the air and, when I was about to attack the shark boy; his partner makes a weird symbol with his hands and his eyes turn red.

The scenario changes, I'm in some sort of dimension…

"What have you done to me?"

"You are under my illusion… by the way, amazing chakra for such little creature."

Suddenly I'm at a 90 degree angle with my hands and feet trapped in metal bracelets. Knives are pointed at me; aiming at all different parts of my body.

"For every wrong answer, a kunai will stub you… Who are you? He said in a calm voice.

"Let me go!" I said trying to break free.

"Wrong."

He flies a Kunai through my shoulder. The pain in my flesh is horrible. I don't scream or squeak. I'm too proud for that.

"Again, who are you?"

The same question goes on and on until I have 6 kunai in different parts of my body.

"Who are you?"

"A… Aysel; my name is Aysel" I say in pain.

My executioner smiles…

"Where do you come from?"

"Alenieth…"

He lets go of me.

"Who are you…? What do you want…?" I ask as I try to catch my breath.

"We are Akatsuki, my name is Ushiha Itachi." He says leaning over.

He lifts the illusion and I fall to the ground dry coughing.

"I see you had fun…" Shark boy said.

"Now… It's my turn!"

I hit the building floor with the palm of my hand. The planks start to break if under the strain of an earthquake. I lift my hand and as if I have an imaginary rope I pull the roof down.

I run away while the house collapses behind me.

I know that will not stop them. I Jump into the river and I swim south.

The adrenaline drop makes me slow down and the illusion took most of my energy. I find a cave nearby and I hide as I slowly drift off to sleep... I wake up when the moon is up.

I'm in the middle of moon healing when I hear them come. I don't wait to see them. I just run. And I run west; not knowing the world biggest dessert was ahead of me.

I run for the rest of that night. By the next day, I realize were I am.

I keep walking with the hot sun above my head. The dry air is dehydrating me. After a few hours I can't take a single step. A sand storm starts, and I collapse to the ground.

I can feel the life leaving my body with each blow of the wind. _"Water…" _I thought. I've never been in such extreme climate.

My brain, half conscious, sees the silhouette of 2 humans walking on my direction.

"_This is the end…"_ is my last thought and I close my eyes.

"Kankuro, look what the storm brought in…" a young voice says and I pass out.

* * *

**Please, leave a review if you have the time,**

**and thanks for reading! O.~**


	3. Chapter 1: The sand people

Chapter 1: The Sand people.

* * *

I wake up in a strange bed. I sit up and look around. I'm in some sort of infirmary. My defensive instincts kick in, "_I need to get out of here!" _I say to myself. That's when I notice I'm wearing a gown instead of my regular clothes. The thought that someone saw me naked freaks me out.

"Dear, you woke up!" An old lady says. She startles me.

I look at her distrustfully; humans are not what I thought anymore. I wait for her attack move, but the only thing she gives me is a warm smile that somehow reminds me of… home.

I try to talk, but I can't; the dryness of my throat doesn't let me. The old lady gives me a glass of water. "_Water!" _my mind screams excitedly, and I drink 3 glasses non-stop.

She tells me her name is _Chiyo_, and that I was found dying in the desert. She also told me I was in the Wind Country in a town call Sunagakure no Sato and that she was in charge of the infirmary.

I can feel there is something more about this old lady; her introduction it's too complete for someone you assume is from this part of the world. A city in the middle of the desert can't skip out of your knowledge. She knows I am not from around, she has to know.

"What type of manners are those; asking for explanations of the people who are helping you before presenting yourself?" A blond girl interrupts.

"I've never been a fan of answering questions." I respond unfriendly.

"But you sure don't have a problem asking them." She says in the same mood as I.

"This is Temari". Chiyo baasama says. "Her brothers were the ones who rescued you." Chiyo turns to Temari," And Temari, she didn't ask anything, I was just giving her a little update.

I respectfully nod at her only because she is related to the ones who saved my life. Not because I like her.

Two boys appear behind her. One of them has purple lines on his face; the other has auburn hair and something written on his forehead in human language that I can't quite read. This last one is attentively looking at my eyes. I don't like it.

I feel the urge to leave this place. Last time someone stared at my eyes I got tortured. I try to get out of the bed, but the weakness of my body makes me lose my balance. I almost fall on the ground, almost, if it wasn't for the auburn hair boy who catches me in his arms.

I push him away from me with the little strength I have left.

My whole body shakes in weakness. _Moon light… _It's the only thing I can think of; I try walking just to fall on the floor. The auburn boy runs to me again and tries to pick me up. "Don't touch me!" I warn him.

"That's enough!" The blond girl said very upset. "If you can't show respect to the people who saved your life you should at least show respect for our _Kazekage!" _

_Kazekage…_ The word echoes in my head. Then I remember reading about human hierarchy.

"There is no need for that, sister." The auburn kid says in a surprisingly deep voice. I think I heard his voice before _that_ day in the desert.

The blond is right about only one thing. I need to be more thankful to them. In my defense, I must say nobody told me they were my rescuers.

"I'm sorry." I quietly say. I let the young Kazekage help me to bed where Chiyo baasama quickly heals me with her glowing hands bringing some of my strength back. "My name is Aysel" I say to them.

"My name is Gaara, and this is my brother Kankuro" The Kazekage said pointing to the purple line face boy.

"Thank you both for rescuing me." I say sincerely.

"There is nothing to thank…" Kankuro says embarrassed.

I bring my hands to my necklace out of habit. "My necklace!" I yell desperately. "Where's my necklace?" The old lady gives it back to me with the excuse that the stones got so hot that where burning my skin. I verify that when the pain from touching my neck comes up. The skin is raw and it hurts a lot when I touch it again, so I don't get any other option other than to wrap my necklace around my wrist.

"Lord Kazacage, the council meeting its about to start…" A young girl said from the door. I stare at her; she didn't knock at the door and now she doesn't even greet me? I don't like her.

"Thank you Matsuri. I'll be there soon." The Kazecage said. He turns to me and looks right into my eyes, but this time he is looking at me, not at how my eyes look like. "Please excuse me" He said politely. "I must attend this meeting. Please feel comfortable to go anywhere you want. Chiyo baasama will show you your room once you feel better."

The girl at the door starts to strangely cough. I check on her, she gives me an unfriendly look. I give her one too and she backs off. For some reason, young human females are hostile and rude here.

It's not until a couple of hours later, when they finally let me get up and walk about. They show me the bathroom; where I take a shower for the first time in the human world. The feeling of the water running down my body is incredible. I put on my now clean clothes, which are basically long stockings that reach above my knees, very short pants and my swim suit top under a see-through shirt that always seems to fall over one of my shoulders. I grab my belongings and they take me through a very long corridor where they say we'll find my _room._

A few minutes later, we make it to my chamber, and it's amazing. The walls and the floor are pretty plane, so it's the bed; but the bubble of light hanging from the ceiling it's incredible, Then, Chiyo baazama shows me something I've never seen before; on my night stand there's this stick with a hat on top of it, and, if you pull from the tiny chain it lights up! Unbelievable! Back home, we only use crystals to light up at night, _if _we need to, the nights there are usually very clear…

"I was worried you wouldn't like your room, but I'm glad you do." Says Chiyo baazama.

"Thank you, this place is wonderful." I say to her with my warmest smile.

My new room cheered my spirits up. Maybe I could take advantage of my situation and learn all that I can from this people.

The old lady takes me to the kitchen to get some_ lunch _which consists of some sort of soup with bread. Young Kazekage comes to the room and invites me to a walk around the city which I accept.

Every building in the city is made from some type of mud making everything look cylindrical… and brown.

We walk along the streets with the sun burning our heads. Gaara Kazecage tells me about the history of the village. He tells me a story about a search for power and about controling a powerful beast in order to achieve even higher goals. Mom was right. Humas _are_ a violent race that are always looking for power. For a human, a story like this should bring honor and proudness to the teller, but not to Young Kazekage, he sounds rather sad at the end of the story.

We keep walking down the street when I notice somebody following us. In a quick move, I catch a sight of our stalker. It's that unmannered girl from the infirmary; I think I heard her name was Matsuki…

"Excuse me, Kazecage, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure Aysel, and please, call me Gaara."

"Ok, Gaara, Is the girl named Matsuki, your personal guard?

"You mean Matsuri?" He asks, and I confirm with a nod.

He looks at me suspicious and then, turns around like he knew something was going on.

"Well, she is my pupil…" He adds.

We keep walking in silence with the girl following us until we get to a solitaire street. Then an old man intercepts our path.

"I wanted to see the freak show with my own eyes" Says the man unfriendly.

"Joseki…" Gaara mumbles.

Two guards appear behind him. "Take her" the old man orders.

"What's going on Joseki?"

"This is a set up." I say as I connect the pieces of the puzzle. "I knew this couldn't be just good will! You are setting me up! You want to know my secrets just like the cloaked man did!

"Don't stand there doing nothing? Take her!" the old man orders again.

"No, stop this…" Gaara starts to say, but I interrupt him.

"Well here's you mistake Kazekage you should have brought a better back up than a little girl and old man" My eyes light up ready for battle while my body reflects high waves of energy making the dust and rocks float around me. "I'm ready, bring it on!" I yell to the guards.

The guards start attacking me with some type of puppets. I send a big wave of energy to them blowing up the dolls and knocking _them_ down. I turn to the old man.

"You wouldn't dare attack an innocent old man, would you?" he begs.

I smile at him with vengeance, then I lift my right hand in the air, but then a squad of 12 guards comes to the scene.

"This isn't over Kazekage!" I shout running in direction of the city walls. With my energy power, I cut a piece of the fortification and I send it in direction of the guards. Then I lift the sand around them making a little storm so they could lose sight of me.

Taking advantage of the distraction I run away to the desert… again.

* * *

**Poor Aysel! **

**Please leave a review if you like the story so far **

**or if you have any suggestions.  
**

**Thanks for reading! O.~**

**Next chapter: Child of the Moon. (It will have some Gaara's PoV :)  
**


	4. Chapter 2: Child of the moon part 1

Chapter 2: Child of the Moon, part 1

I run to the open desert not knowing if I'm heading north, south, east or west. I don't care anymore. I just want to run away from this endless nightmare.

"Aysel, please stop?!" I hear Gaara yell from behind. "Please let me explain!" I don't answer; I just keep running, but then, a wall of sand rises in front of me, keeping me from moving on. Gaara catches up.

I try attacking him, but he shields everything with his sand. Exhausted, I give up... It's over.

"Whatever you are going to do to me, do it quick. I'm a child of Mayari; I shall not fear death." I say with proud thinking of my people and trying to convince myself to be brave. Closing my eyes I wait for the worst.

"Aysel, I am not going to kill you. What happened back there was done without my consent; I promise you this won't happen again."

I look at him distrustfully. _Why if is a lie? I don't want to be torture again!_ I screamed in my head. _I don't want to die!_ My chin shakes like every time when I'm about to cry. "That's a lie! I saw your student following us back there!" I shout with a braking voice.

"I already took care of that; she wasn't supposed to follow us…"

"You mean_ me_ noticing she was following us?" I interrupt him.

"Aysel, I know you are feeling lonely and scared and that you don't know who to trust, but I promise you, I won't let anything bad happened to you." He says gently.

I look into his eyes and for more that I want to tell myself not to trust him; I can't help to see the truth within them. "How is it possible that you know the way I feel?" I asked him, feeling a little bet calm.

"Let me tell you a story" He says. He tells me the saddest story I've ever heard, about a little boy who got a horrible beast sealed within him. He was never loved, only feared, even by his on blood. The story goes on and on about deceptions and hatred and how the little boy grows up distrusting every human being and turning into a vicious killer.

"But then…" Gaara adds. "When all hope in humanity was lost, he meets this other boy who has the same background as him. But the difference was that _this_ boy never gave up hope on being acknowledged as a person. He knew if he kept trying, he eventually would find friends who will truly care about him. And he did found them. That's what made the protagonist think again on what he was doing with his life… Aysel, I am aware about the cruelty of humanity." He states. "But please, let me show you the other side of us…"

The day warms up and I can feel the dryness of the air cracking my lips; my eyes twinkles a tear while Gaara walks up to me, the wind blows between us and doubtfully, I let him approach; he gets close to my face and with truth in his eyes whispers "Please, trust me."

I bury my face in my hands breaking out in tears. Two arms gently curl around me, desperately I hug them back and I cry all out. I cry out my fears, the pain of my tortured body and my hopelessness. I cry out my wish to come back home, the fact that I am still alive and about the life Gaara had to put up with.

"I am not a violent person" I said when I felt better, still holding him tight. "In fact in my home land I am known for been compassionate and merciful. This human world it's been pushing me to my extremes… I'm terrified to be turning into a monster." I said to him almost panicking.

"It's ok, you won't be turning into a monster, I promise" He chuckled.

"Gaara, I'm scared…" I whisper to him, looking at his face.

"I promise you as the Kazekage of Sunagakure that I won't let anything happened to you; after all, you are my guest." He says with a soft smile.

I try to smile back, but then, everything around me starts to spin.

"Are you ok?" Gaara asks me worried.

"I… don't know…"

And that's the last thing I remember.

* * *

The tiny body of Aysel falls into my arms. The exhaustion and the heat of the day have probably made her pass out. I make my way to Sunagakure holding her in my arms and with our last conversation still echoing in my head. "Been afraid to turn into a monster, how familiar that sounds." I look attentively at her features. She seem like she could be about my age, but the look in her eyes… _This girl, where is she from? She talks like she isn't even human; and her eyes glow, they glow just like… She has to be, she has to be the girl I saw that night in Tenigakure's river! _

We make it to the city, where I see Matsuri waiting for me. She asks me if I'm ok, I don't answer. Instead, I sharply order her to take Aysel to Chiyo baasama and to not leave her side. Then, I walk to one of the soldiers that were still in the scene to reunite the council for an emergency meeting.

When everybody is in the meeting room, I explain the situation. I explain the insubordination of Joseki and that how he will be under shinobi supervision. I also told them that I am not going to tolerate any other similar action and that I am aware that he did not acted alone. I remind them about the decision in the last meeting was clear. "We let the girl stay and let _me_, personally deal with it." After making sure everyone understood the message, I dismiss the meeting.

Outside the door I see Matsuri waiting for me. "The girl is asking for you Lord Kazakage."

Inside the infirmary a strange sight comes to view. I see Aysel having a lively discussion with Joseki, whom apparently was injured during _accident_. They are shouting to each other from their respective beds.

"How dare you speak to me in that way young lady?"

"And how dare you be so disrespectful before me? Do you even know with whom are you talking about?! Says Aysel deeply offended.

"And who are you supposed to be? You are nothing more than a spoiled little brat!" Joseki said out of patience.

"Is none of your business! As far as you should know I am the Kazekage's guest, with that minimum of knowledge you should know where your place is!"

Chiyo baasama waves me from one of the corners of the room; I sneak to her side without any of them noticing my precence. "For how long is this been going on?' I curiously request her.

"Sense Aysel woke up, 10 or 15 minutes ago; but this is not for what I ask you to come here; follow me…"

She takes me to one of the adjacent rooms and making sure nobody was around she says,

"I think I know who this girl might be."

* * *

**Don't forget to review! O.~**


End file.
